


Rise of Death

by Silver Blue (TiaSilverStone)



Series: SilverStone Empire [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), SilverStone Empire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Shinigami, Shinigami Eyes, Temporary Character Death, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: Light is on his deathbed, or stairs case in his sense, and a bright light blinds him just as he is to draw his last breath. A mysterious woman appears before him, and stops time. She heals his wounds and offers him godhood. He takes it and so begins his life as the god Kira.





	Rise of Death

There lay Light on the cold, hard stairs.

Dying.

How could this happen? He was suppose to be GOD! How can a god die?!

Ever so slowly, as if time has almost stopped, he draws his last breath. And just before he lets it out, a bright light blinds him. When he can see again, his wounds are healed and his clothes are mended and clean.

“What…?”

“Ah. I see that you are well.”

Scared at the stranger’s voice, Light whips his head to and fro to see where it came from, but doesn’t see the person.

“If you are looking for me, I am above you.”

Light stops and slowly looks to the top of the staircase. Lo and behold, a woman stood there. And not just any woman, mind you, but the most beautiful woman Light has ever beheld. He stilled and just stared, taking in everything she was.

She was about 158cm(5’2”) tall and roughly weighted 54kgs(120lbs). She was an hourglass with a perfect balance of muscle and fat. Not toned and muscled like a hard-core athlete, but lean and plump enough at the same time to make any woman green with envy. Her hourglass figure seemed extreme due to her weight, but also due to her very large hips and bosom. It looked like she was an E-F cup easily. Arms and legs were long, slender and feminine. Her hands and feet were small, delicate and dainty. Nails were painted the prettiest of blues. Flawless skin void of scar or blemish, not pale and not tan but somewhere in between. Her hair was every shade, tone and color of blonde. One minute it looked chestnut brown the next platinum blonde. It was as long as her hips, straight as an arrow and not a split hair to be seen. Her face was that of an angel. Heart shaped and perfect. Hazel eyes that glistened every possible color it seemed, just enchanting, deep and mesmerizing. Her lips were full and cherry colored, just right for a passionate kiss. The bangs were one with her hair and was parted over the left eye, hiding her right. Everything about her seemed to scream “Protect me!” Yet her aura roared “I am stronger than you think.” She looked so regal and powerful, perfect. Almost as if she was a goddess come from another realm.

Light just stared, unable to look anywhere else but her. When she noticed him staring, she blushed.  
That make Light drop his jaw. That blush just added to her beauty and cuteness. His heart was going a mile a second! Was he falling in love at first sight!?!

“Who…” he began.

“Me? My name is Tia.”

“Tia.” He breathed. “Beautiful.”

Her blush reddened and she became quite bashful. Light got up and climbed the stairs to stand in front of her. He almost gasped when he saw her up close. She was even more breath-taking than he originally thought. He was 1000% smitten with her. Making up his mind, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

“May I know to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you is?” His eyes twinkling with delight.

She snapped out of her maddening blush and gave a small smile. “I have been watching you from afar, young mortal. And I must say, you are quite the human. Willing to kill so many to make the world you envision come to a reality.”

He dropped her hand and went on guard. “What do you mean by ‘mortal’ and ‘human’?”

She chuckled. “I mean that you are very impressive for a being who can die so easily.”

One could literally see the gears in his head turning, trying to solve the riddle. A thought occurred to him but he shook it off. The idea was impossible and illogical, but his gut was saying other wise, so he dared and took a chance.

“Are you, by any possible chance, a goddess?”

She beamed and clapped. “You are correct! I am a goddess! I stopped time just before you were about to die and healed your wounds. When time resumes you will continue to live a normal life, or as normal a life after this chat is over.” She shrugged.

That hit him like a train.

‘Stopped….TIME?! Healed my wounds from a Death Note that is IMPOSSIBLE to DEFY!?!’ he thought.

“Indeed. It is normally impossible to defy the Death Note, since it is like fate. But for a god, defying fate is as easy as breathing.”

Light jostled out of his thinking, startled. “Did you just…”

“Read your mind? Yes. Another easy thing to do.”

He stared, incredulous.

“Believe me now?”

All he could do was nod.

“Haha! Good. Shall we go to a more comfortable location to continue our talk?”

He nodded again.

“Then take my hand and I'll take us to said spot.”

He did and they were whisked away.  
When the whisking stopped, he opened his eyes (had to close them because he was getting sick to his stomach). When he opened then he took in his surroundings. They were not where they started, more proof that Tia was indeed a goddess. They were located in a grand room, which seemed as large as a football field. On one side, was huge double doors and on the other… was a single throne. Everything was in silver, white, and gold. Many decorations with intricate and detailed design. On the left side of the room, if you faced the doors with the throne behind you, there were many floor-to-ceiling length stain glass windows. And on the right, again where floor-to-ceiling length glass, but they were all glass doors that lead to a large balcony.

“Where are we?”

“We are in the throne room of the Tyger’s Palace in the Silverstone Empire.” Tia said as she walked to the throne. When she got there, she turned around and sat down, “And I am the Empire’s High Queen.”

“High Queen?!” He started.

“Indeed. I am the High Queen here in this land. I am also the Goddess of Cats, with the tiger as my symbol. The Silverstone Empire is a land that I created many eons ago. This land is for those I deem worthy enough to come and live here for all of time. Its citizens are the gods, goddesses, creatures and beings from every race and religion. They all live under my rule and they look to me for guidance in running their own kingdoms. Hints of Silverstone can be found all over the world in every era, but only if one looks hard enough. The others want to keep my land a secret paradise of sorts, a myth wrapped in legend long forgotten, oft told as tall tales of wonder for those who know of it. Does that answer some of your questions?”

“Yes. But how…”

“It was written on your face.”

Light blushed.

“Haha. No need to be shy. The questions you have are the same as the ones of other mortals I meet.”

“I see.”

“Don't 'I see' just yet, young one. There is more to my story.”

“What?”

“Have you ever heard the story of the ‘Mother of All’?”

"Indeed. That story is very popular in Japan.”

“Do tell what you've heard.”

“The Mother of All is a woman who, supposedly, created every god and creature in Japan’s beliefs. Many worship her even to this day.”

"And what would her name be?"

“She goes by many, but the commonly known ones are: the Lady Mother; the Mother; Mistress All; and, of course, Mother of All.”

“I was referring to a her birth name, dearest.”

“That would be the answer to the age old question. No one knows her birth name.”

“She does have one, like any other, but mortals do not know it. Her name is Celestia.”

His eyes widened. “Celestia? As in the heavens?”

She nodded.

The wheels in Light's head were turning, putting the puzzle together, when a thought occured.

"Are you the Lady Mother?"

She only smiled.

“Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahah!!! To think I would meet the most powerful being in history!!!” Shouted Light, in his “I’ve-been-caught-by-Near’ laugh. “Hahahaha… And what does the Lady Mother need with me?”

“To talk about what you’ve done on earth the past 6 or so years.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I must say, that was a rather ambitious goal. The Death Note is a tool for Shinigami to use to, I guess one could dare say, cultivate the masses and keep the population… in control. In doing so, the masses life spans would become their own, the Shinigami’s, so they could continue to cultivate and control. It was not designed for a mortal man to use. And yet that Ryuk went and did the unpredictable. That child was always a trouble to look after.” She sighed.

Light was shocked by this revelation.

“Cultivate and control?”

“Yes. Humans can ‘breed’ like rabbits, with time of course, and if not kept in check, the planet would overpopulate, thus limiting food and resources.”

“Makes sense. But what do you mean that the Death Note was not designed to be used by mortal men?”

“That? If a mortal uses that Notebook, it would send them to Limbo for all eternity, in most cases. In some cases, though it is very rare, every so often there a mortal uses the book so much, like you did, they would not be sent to Limbo, but instead become something else.”

Light gulped. “What is that ‘something else’?”

“They would become a god. A god that cannot die, like me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, ‘God of the New World’. You are now a god like the ones people have worshiped for millennia.”

His mouth turned into a demon’s smile. “So, I am a god now, huh? Kira is now a god that truly deliver justice.”

“I am afraid I will need to stop you there, Light.”

“Why?

“First of all, You don’t even know WHAT kind of god you are. And secondly, I have some other news for you.”

“What would that be?” He dared to ask.

Tia stood up.

“Light Yagami, for what you have done on earth in getting rid of many evils, I give you my thanks. And as thanks, I hereby deem you worthy to live here in Silverstone as the God of Life, Death and Fate. All other gods of life, of death, and of fate will be under your rule as the King of Time. You will answer to no one but me, the High Queen. Do you accept the duty offered to you, mortal?”

Light was stunned once again. He had never predicted that this could happen, but it did. He smiled and bent down to one knee, bowing.

“Goddess Celestia, the Lady Mother, I humbly accept your offer and vow to obey your every word. I will do my best in governing life, death, and fate according to your standards.”

“Heed your own words, for they bind you in sacred oath. Should this oath you’ve sworn be broken in any shape, way or form, I will strip you of your godhood and send you to the deepest parts of Hell to burn for all eternity.”

“I heed your warning, my lady.”

"Then from this day forth, you Light, will be known throughout time and space as the King of Time, the God of Life, Death and Fate."

Light smiled.

“I thank you, my lady. Now I am truly able to judge those who are evil.”  
  
“Again. You are moving too fast. First learn your duties.”

“What are my duties?”

“You are to decide who lives, who dies and their entire life from birth to death. You have the power to create a soul and spirit. You decide their personality, what they will look like from the DNA of their respective families, when they are born, how they are born, what their life will be like, who they will fall in love with, who they will marry, how many kids they will have, how they die, when they die, etc etc etc. Basically, you have complete and utter control over a person’s life. You will have a book to record everything and anything about any and all people. The book is magical, so you will never have to worry about running out of paper. It will be organized the way you desire. I will have my own copy that will update in real time with yours so I know what you are doing, though my copy is not the master copy. I do not completely trust you yet, because of your reputation on Earth, so I will be watching your every move for the time being. Understood?”

“Of course, my lady.”

“Good. And finally…”

Light looked at her.

“I wish to formally welcome you to Silverstone!” She beamed.


End file.
